


Two Victims, Two Crimes

by Kumikoko



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Fatherly Rab, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry, Stern Sylvando, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: As the heroes scour the barren Gallopolian desert they are hunted by a succubus who wants her next prey to be writhing underneath her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of inspiration to write this fic, though I never actually had a quiet moment to write it in a way that I would be happy with it. Still, if you're not bothered by dark stories, you are welcome to read this fanfic. I have to wonder, is this the very first Dragon Quest XI rape fanfic? I know I tried searching last night but I came up empty. Which, I only sought one out for reference. But as I said, I came up dry...so...if this is the first, I am proud to present it based on the grounds that that means it is entirely original and since originality is what I strive for, yeah, I am pleased with it. 
> 
> That said, please do not get the wrong idea, Erik is my favorite character and I love him and I want to coddle him. So why did I write this? Originality. Something new. So, this fanfic takes place during Act II of the video game, and while I am aware that Succubus monsters are not exactly located in the desert, I figured that since they're living in the end of times, monsters can appear anywhere, so don't judge me harshly on that. 
> 
> And since this fanfic is set during Act II, it also is a time period where Erik is timid, and cowardly. I received him as soon as I could in the game and brought him like everywhere and every large monster he was like, "You're gonna fight that thing? It is scary." I also kept him in the back row for that very reason. So I figure that if Erik is confronted here, he wouldn't be apt to draw his knives even if he thought about it and because have ya'll noticed the sheer size difference between Hendrick and Erik? Two Erik's make up one Hendrick. Look at the sizes of their arms and legs. Erik is super tiny!!! He's smaller then the hero, who I call Elian, and that's saying something. Poor, malnourished kid. 
> 
> Anyways, read it if you want to but just know that this is not a happy story, and it is NOT vague. The warnings are there for a reason! I am not one of those authors who tag "rape" but then their character only gets kissed or something -rolls eyes- I use tags appropriately. 
> 
> If you want a second chapter that focuses on recovery, leave a comment and I'll consider it. Otherwise, I'm okay with what I have so far. 
> 
> I do NOT own the Dragon Quest characters.

 

 Two Victims, Two Crimes

The ominous reddened sky loomed over the heroes, who were traveling through the Gallopotian desert. They had left the campsite an hour ago and were well on their way to the palace to stock up on supplies, and to see what the red orb was that hung in the sky. Their steps were slow and weary as the dry desert heat poured down on them.

All around them darker monsters were roaming the desert, making them cautious. The few they had encountered and fought against already were tougher than any they had faced in the fields before, leaving them eager to avoid battles if necessary.

But unlike before Yggdrasil’s Fall when the monsters were rather docile, the surrounding field monsters were aggressive, and hostile. A good number of monsters attacked without warning, keeping the party alert, and on their toes. 

Elian's holy protection spell was waning, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Little did they know a predatory monster was stalking them, waiting for a oppertunity to attack. That oppertunity arose as the last golden flickers of light dissipated. 

Flapping noises caught their attention, making them tilt their heads up. A magenta hued monster was coming at them, flapping black devil wings. Its body was lanky, and was covered in patches of red fur, around its neck, wrists, and ankles.

“Incoming!” Hendrick announced, pointing at the monster with his sword.

Sylvando, Elian and Jade readied their weapons and charged at the monster while Erik took a few timid steps back. The demon swivled out of the way and swooped back into the sky. 

“Hee-hee!” The demonic monster giggled and sent a barrage of heart shaped, magical weapons flying at the attacking party. "Suffer, foolish humans!" 

Elian jumped out of the way, while Jade rolled to the right, narrowly dodging a heart missile. Sylvando employed fancy footwork to dodge, while smacking some hearts away with his flamboyant whip.

A heart struck Hendrick’s face, slicing through his cheek, making him flinch. “She’s a succubus, we need to be careful.” Hendrick warned, raising his shield as he stepped in front of the party members. “I’ll build up our defenses, Elian, you ready a strong attack, Jade, you keep her distracted, Sylvando, hold the beast down.” Hendrick instructed, having decided the best course of action. He paused then, and glanced back over his shoulder at Erik. “You, stay out of our way.” The disapproving tone in his voice was not lost on Erik who grimaced and took another few steps back. His hand never even twitched towards his dagger.

“Ooh, you’re the heroic leader,” The succubus mused, eyeing Hendrick with devilish interest. “Everyone listens to you, they trust you, they—”

“Enough, foul beast!” Hendrick commanded, and stretched his arm out to signal the attack command. Elian began charging his sword attack while Sylvando lashed his whip with the intent to snare the creature into it. The succubus dodged lithely, and changed tactics, spewing a pink mist at the active party members.

Each active member dropped to the desert sands, their weapons clattering harmlessly onto the ground. The succubus giggled with victorious delight, and hovered over Hendrick’s sleeping form.

“Heeee, heee…such a strong, strapping young man…it’d be a shame if their unsung, unquestioned leader betrayed them…” She mused, entertaining herself with devilish ideas.

“No!” Erik exclaimed, stepping forwards despite the way his hands trembled. “Leave them alone!” He begged, his voice stricken with panic.  _Why am I not running? I could be running._

The succubus paused and turned to face him. “Ahh, I missed you…that’s right, they were protecting you…” The Succubus recalled, having vaguely noticed Erik before. She raked her eyes over Erik, noting his scrawny body, and the rampant fear embedded into his eyes.

 _He's just my type._  “And now I see why…” She said cryptically, and then through magic, she disappeared into Hendrick’s body as she cackled deviously to herself.

 _No!_ Erik reached for Hendrick. 

Hendrick roused, and pushed himself up. Erik narrowed his eyebrows with confusion, and tried to peer around Hendrick. “Hendrick…?” Erik called tentatively, ever cautious. “Hendrick…are you okay?” Erik questioned, slowly taking a heavy step forwards. Hendrick turned around. Erik stopped, and felt his body grow cold. Hendrick’s eyes were glazed over with a red fog that mirrored the Succubus’s eyes. His skin was an ominous pink while red horns protruded from his head. 

“Come,” Was all Hendrick said, but the high-pitch of his voice alerted Erik that something was wrong with him. Erik shook his head fearfully and took a step back. “I said, come.” Hendrick repeated, striding across the sands to reach Erik. Erik paled, and hurriedly backed away.

“You…you’re not yourself…” Erik remarked as fear began to well up inside of his heart. Hendrick’s long strides threatened to close the distance between them, despite how quick Erik was to step away. “I think the monster did something to you.”

“The monster?” Hendrick repeated, taking offense. “I am no monster, I am your leader, your savior, your _god_.” Hendrick declared as he hastened his predatory approach and reached for Erik.

Erik paled as he whirled around on his heels and bolted. Hendrick chased him and tackled him to the ground. “You will bow to me, wretched boy.” Hendrick growled, shoving Erik’s face onto the sand, his hand curling around his delicate neck. 

“Ahh…!” Erik exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut to protect them against the sharp grains of sand pressing against them. “Get...get off…!” Erik demanded, scrabbling at the sand with his hands. He couldn’t pull himself away from Hendrick who pressed him against the sand, weighing him down with his stocky armor.

“All the better to keep you against your will,” Hendrick laughed, sounding eerily like the Succubus whom possessed him. “The more you fight me, the more you fear me, the tastier your lifeforce will be when I fuck it out of you.” Hendrick—the succubus—Erik couldn’t tell the different anymore as he unwittingly inhaled sand and choked on it. He could feel Hendricks fingers curling around his neck, tightening. 

“You…you can’t be serious…” Erik rasped between labored gasps for proper air. _Hendrick’s been possessed…I have to snap him out of it, but how_? Erik wondered desperately as his vision began to fade, and darken as Hendrick’s hand continued to bare down on his neck. He grabbed a fistful of sand and tossed it back at Hendrick in a desperate attempt to escape.

Hendrick stumbled back, blinded by the sand. “Curses, human!” Cried the succubus, who controlled Hendrick’s body. Erik leapt to his feet, only to stumble as lack of oxygen conflicted with his ability to make another run for it. “Get back here and stop playing coy.” Hendrick growled, snatching Erik’s ankle. He yanked. Erik cried out, digging his fingers into the sand as he was dragged through it while Hendricks nails dug into his ankle. 

To his horror, Hendrick crawled over him, pressing his knees against either side of him to limit his escape options. “Now that I know you’re clever, just how I like them, let’s remind you who the fuck is in charge.” The succubus said, and using Hendrick’s strength, she threw his arm back, and then punched him.

An explosion of pain erupted throughout Erik’s head as red stars infiltrated his vision. Dazed, and astonished at the brute strength Hendrick used against him, Erik couldn’t move even as Hendrick pulled at his clothes.

 _This is wrong…this is so wrong…he’s being possessed_ …Erik thought between the aches of pain reverberating in his jaw. He shuddered as the hot afternoon breeze brushed against his bare chest, the fabric having been torn open. Hendrick grabbed at Erik’s pants. Erik gasped, and pushed at Hendrick. “What…what are you doing!” Erik exclaimed, grabbing at Hendrick’s wrists, attempting to pry them away. Hendrick’s armored hands were too strong to be moved away.

"Your virgin body will satiate my hunger." The succubus purred, wedging Hendricks knee between Erik's legs. His knee pressed painfully against Erik's cock, making him squirm. 

"I-" Erik's stopped mid argument, as Hendrick grabbed a fistful of his hair, then yanked his head to the side. He licked his lips and ducked his head down, biting into Erik's exposed, vulnerable neck. Erik jolted, eyes widening with pain. “Hendrick, snap out of it!” Erik yelled, becoming frantic as the reality of the situation began to dawn onto him. He was hitting Hendrick's armor, the clanking echoing in his ear. 

"Mmmm...your fearful sweat smells good." Hendrick remarked in the succubus's tone as he tugged at Erik's pants, exposing his scrawny body to the world. He then dipped his hand between Erik's legs and shoved a dry finger into his puckered hole. Erik's eyes popped open with alarm. 

In another bout of desperation, Erik slapped Hendrick, mimicking Sylvando’s Sobering Slap. He used all of the strength he could muster, but Hendrick wasn’t phased by it in the least. Hendrick grabbed Erik’s clambering hands in a crushing grip and slammed them down onto the sand. Erik shouted out with pain as agony rippled through him, hearing a sickening ‘popping’ sound.

“Waaugh, stop—stop it, Hendrick!” Erik pleaded as fear and pain surged through him. His tiny wrists were pinned together by one of Hendrick’s large hands and were pressed against the hot sand. “You’re hurting me!”

“That’s the point,” Hendrick purred, violating Erik with a thick digit. “The more you fear me, the tastier my meal will be.” Hendrick remarked, towering over Erik, who writhed desperately against the sand, squirming his hips to express his discomfort. 

“This…this isn’t you!” Erik tried again, attempting to speak directly to Hendrick. _He has to wake up, oh god, he has to wake up_! Erik thought as fresh bouts of panic surged through him while Hendrick pulled his hand away to rip apart his legs. Erik screamed as excruciating pain shot through his body like a chilled knife.

“Keep them open or you’ll regret it.” Hendrick warned, adjusting his armor just enough to free his dick. Erik panted, and wheezed underneath him, reeling from agony, and fear. His breaths were labored, while hot beads of sweat trickled down his face. He whimpered loudly as Hendrick yanked his body closer, and shied away as much as he could, cowering.

“Stop, stop, oh god, please just stop…” Erik begged, cowering in fear, and pain as tears streamed down his face. Hendrick then mercilessly shoved two of his fingers into Erik's vulnerable hole. Erik tossed his head back, squuezing his eyes shut while gritting his teeth against the distinct pain if being penetrated.

 _This can't be happening..._ Erik whimpered, pressing his flushed face against his shoulder, wetting it with tears. When a third finger was wedged inside, Erik writhed and kicked sporadically. 

“Hendrick…Hendrick," Erik called, desperate to make Hendrick hear him. "Please save me…!” He pleaded, hoping Hendricks urge to protect wpuld override the succubus's mind control game. _If Hendrick would just take control of his body again, none of this would be happening to us_ …

“Oh Hendrick, Hendrick, Hendrick,” The Succubus mocked, rolling Henrick’s eyes. “I’ll give him his body back when I am done with you.” Hendrick muttered, hoisting one of Erik's legs up to drape it over his broad shoulder, and then positioned himself against Erik’s trembling body.

"Noo..." Erik whined, terrified of how much pain he might experience if Hendrick had his way with him. "St-stop...its...its not too late..." Erik stuttered between brief pauses to express his dustress in a flinch, or groan as Hendrick pressed against his body, seeking access. 

“Shut up, Human." The succubus commanded, speaking through Hendrick. "Now, let me taste your pretty little body.” Hendrick said, and slammed his hips forwards, shoving his hardened cock into Erik’s ass.

All of the color drained from Erik’s face as he blacked out, overwhelmed from the agony of being split open. Hendrick moaned, burying his dick inside of Erik as far as he could force it. He could feel the tender skin stretching, and twitching in abject shock. A warm, wet liquid did not deter him from pulling out of Erik, only to push back in again, to penetrate him deeply. Erik's body jolted forwards from the cruel thrust. 

Erik was jarred awake from the brute force Hendrick was exerting on him. He screamed, and thrashed underneath Hendrick while agony seared through him. Hendrick smirked, and smashed their bodies together without remorse, spurred on by Erik's agonized yelps. 

A strangled sob emerged from Erik’s throat. “Ow, oww, it hurts, it _hurts_!” Erik sobbed, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. He writhed, twisted, and kicked urgently, desperate to escape from the excruciating pain, and assault. His emotional plight made Hendrick pause, for one brief second, but then his eyes clouded over again, dashing any hope Erik had of Hendrick coming to his senses. Hendrick resumed his brutal thrusts, listening to the wet slapping noise that sounded each time he pummeled the hole with his cock. 

“You’re beautiful,” The succubus remarked, gazing down at Erik’s ashen, wet face. Bright reds and browns complimented his flushed, agonized face. “I hope you taste exactly how you look.” She said, ducking Hendrick’s face down to smother Erik’s lips against his. Erik gasped into the harsh kiss and tried to jerk his head to the side. Hendrick caught Erik’s cheeks between the palm of his hands, to hold his head in place.

Now that Erik’s hands were free, he pushed, and scratched at any part of Hendrick he could reach. His short nails scraped harmlessly against the armor, despite the reckless abandon he had for his fingers that were rubbed raw, and bloody within moments of clambering against the armor.

 _Help, someone help me, he’s too heavy_! Erik bemoaned to himself as he pushed at Hendrick with all of his might.

Hendrick did not budge. He already was twice Erik’s size, practically a giant in height and width, without armor. With armor, as Hendrick wore now, he was impossibly heavy, and impervious to damage. It didn’t matter how hard Erik struggled against him, he still could not throw Hendrick off of. The mad terror he felt left him fighting for his life, as much as he could. Hendrick kept Erik in place effortlessly, while the succubus lingering inside him began to suck out Erik’s lifeforce. Erik panicked harder, feeling his life energy being drained from him.

Even as Erik’s vision began to blur and darken, Hendrick continued to relentlessly pummel his greatsword of a cock into his aching ass. Erik’s arms fell harmlessly to the ground as his energy depleted. Hendrick pounded his cock into Erik one last time, burying it deeply to shoot his seed inside. Erik barely flinched, he just moaned weakly with pain, and horror, having some inkling that the assault was about to get worse.

“Pl-please…haaah…hah…s…s…stop…” Erik requested pleadingly against Hendrick’s mouth, between ragged, weary breaths. His strained voice was soft and tinged with the terror of a young boy who didn’t want to die. The succubus pulled back to savor the sight of the battered, broken beneath her. She made Hendrick smirk, delighting in Erik’s unabashed agony that turned her on.

Fresh tears stung the corners of Erik’s eyes and bubbled over his lashes to dribble down his chin. Erik let out another sob as the beast grabbed his chin with bruising force. “No…no…” He repeated brokenly, cowering beneath the man as he ducked down again to finish sucking the remaining life out of him. Erik squeezed his eyes shut, fearing he would never be able to rescue his sister now.

“STOP!”

Erik’s eyes snapped open, hearing the roar of Hendrik’s deep, baritone voice. Hendrick pulled away from Erik, clutching at his head. “Begone foul wench!” Hendrick yelled, fighting for control of his own body.

Erik lethargically rolled over onto his side and tried to prop himself up onto his trembling arms. He collapsed back to the ground, feeling the crippling fatigue and pain that shot up through his dislocated arm.

“Erik,” Hendrick called, while he continued to struggle for control of his mind. “RUN!” Hendrick shouted, feeling himself losing the war.

His commanding voice jolted the dampened fight in Erik’s heart, spurring him to want to move. Erik groaned as he tried to push himself up one more time. His left arm flopped uselessly, dislocated from its socket. Erik grunted with frustration and pressed his forehead against the sand.

“I…can’t…!” Erik shouted back, between labored breaths. _My body won’t move_. In frustration, he smacked at the ground with the only hand he could move at all.  _My legs are too heavy..._

A burst of dark, purple magic burst forth from Hendrick as he rose, with his eyes clouded over with the same pink tint that indicated he had lost the battle. He silently approached Erik.

 _He’s going to kill me_. Erik thought, draping his arms over his face. He couldn’t run, and he couldn’t fight, but he could offer this small resistance. Hendrick grabbed a fistful of Erik’s hair and lifted him up in one swift upheaval motion and let him dangle in the air. Erik whimpered and flailed his legs weakly. “Ow…ow…ow…”

“Oh holy Yggdrasil…we call upon your divine providence to perform this exorcism…cast away the dark, and end this untoward atrocity!” A familiar voice chanted, just as a holy light smacked into Hendrick. Hendrick gasped, and sputtered, coughing out the ominous pink energy of the succubus who had been controlling him. She materialized and giggled manically.

“You were a good fuck-feast, I’ll definitely be back for you!” She promised as she swiveled away from Hendrick and took into the air to make an escape. A young man blocked her path, stopping her in her tracks. Elian brought his sword down onto her as he descended from the sky, having received a helpful lift from Sylvando a moment before.

The sword pierced through her throat, pinning her to the desert. Elian yanked the sword out and with determined, wrathful eyes swung the blade across her neck, beheading her as she gasped and choked on her own blood. He then looked up to see Hendrick drop Erik and take a few startled steps away from him.

“What…what have I done…?” Hendrick lamented, his eyes wide with horror and shock as he stared at Erik. Erik wheezed on the ground, pressing his forehead against the sands as his hands trembled visibly. His clothes were torn and messy, alluding to the vile truth.

A truth that had everyone frozen in place as they took the nightmarish scene in. But even if Hendrick’s dick hadn’t been exposed and covered with the blood that could also be found smeared on Erik’s bare thighs, it was still painfully obvious to everyone what had occurred while they were unconscious.

“Oh my gosh…” Sylvando gasped, his own eyes widening in astonished horror. He clasped a hand over his mouth, speechless for the first time in his life. "Oh my gosh..."

Rab lowered his staff and panted, exhausted from performing the exorcism. Exhausted as he was, he stumbled towards Erik, approaching him. He let the staff go, dropped to his knees, clasped his hands over Erik’s shoulders and broke the heavy, tense silence.

“Laddie, are…ye…okay?” Rab asked between heavy breaths. Erik flinched away from Rab’s tender touch and smacked at him.

“Don’t touch me!” Erik shouted fearfully, cowering as he clasped a hand over his head. Rab ‘tsked’ softly with dismay and pulled Erik close. “Stop, stop!” Erik yelled, his voice high and desperate. His left arm was hanging limply at his side, while his body trembled violently. The assault had left him badly shaken. 

“C’mere ye wee barin, you’re safe ‘ere with auld Rab.” Rab said, goaded by Erik’s weak struggles to give him the comfort he desperately needed. “You’re safe.” He repeated, holding Erik against his short, stout body.

 _Safe_. The word sounded foreign to Erik’s ears, yet it made relief surge through him. _Safe_. Erik doubted that as he timidly tilted his head up to look around. He saw the grave, concerned faces of his friends—people he could barely remember, and then he saw the succubus’s decapitated body was on the ground. _Safe_. Erik broke down into heavy, unabashed sobs as he ducked down to hide his face from his friends.

 _Real men don't cry..._ Erik chided himsel, hiding the tears from the view of his friends.  _i can't help it, I am fucking scared, and humiliated. How long were they even around?_ He wondered as his tears wet Rab's vest  

“There there, Laddie…let it out…” Rab encouraged Erik, cradling him against him, and swayed back and forth in a gentle, soothing rocking motion.

Elian watched his best friend come undone, his eyes wide wity horror and guit.  _I was unable to protect him again._

“I…I didn’t…” Hendrick sputtered uselessly, astonished at the gravity of what the succubus had made him do to Erik. Erik who looked impossibly tiny and young, curled up against Rab. “I wouldn’t…” A firm hand clasped over Hendrick’s shoulder, startling him out of his denial. He looked, seeing Sylvando, gazing at him with shockingly serious eyes.

“Move.” Sylvando instructed, pushing Hendrick. Hendrick stumbled forwards and numbly let himself be guided away from the scene of the crime. Sylvando stopped and stepped around Hendrick. His expression was no less grave. “Put your dingy away and focus for a minute.”

Hendrick glanced down at himself and recoiled, seeing the blood on his dick. _Erik’s blood_. “I—” He started, reeling from the grim horror that stared back at him. “I hurt him.” Hendrick choked out as tears gathered into the corners of his eyes. _I am a knight of Heliodor, sworn to protect the weak_ …He paled, recalling how small, and broken Erik looked to be in Rab’s fatherly arms.

“No,” Sylvando said with a firm shake of his head, resting one hand on his hip. “You did not hurt him. The succubus did.” Sylvando corrected, waving his other hand for emphasis. Hendrick shook his head, remembering how scared Erik had been when he pinned him down and—

“You don’t understand!” Hendrick shouted over Sylvando, losing his temper as the awful memories flashed through his head. “It was _my_ body! My hands that held him down, my _body_ that _harmed him_!”

 _Slap_! Hendrick gasped, his cheek stinging hot. Sylvando pulled his hand back and crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground. Hendrick stared at him. “Do not raise your voice at me again,” Sylvando warned, waggling his finger at Hendrick. “You need to hear me when I speak to you, and I am telling you that _you_ did not hurt young Erik.”

“I…I…” Hendrick shut up as Sylvando narrowed his eyes at him.

“We are _all_ responsible for the untoward fate Erik endured.” Sylvando stated, regret flickering through his eyes. “Any one of us could have been wearing a charm to prevent sleep. None of us even thought to.”

Hendrick looked away, shame coloring his face. “Forgive me…I have been presumptuous, thinking it was my own weight to bear alone…” He clenched his hands into tight fists. _The same fists that punched him for trying to escape my grasp_. Hendrick shuddered and turned green, throwing his breakfast up onto the floor.

“Oh Honey…we’ll get through this together, somehow…” Sylvando said, his voice softening to express concern. He set a hand over Hendrick’s shoulder and rubbed it. “We were all careless, and now we all owe Erik an apology…”

“Will he…speak to me?” Hendrick asked, his tone shockingly timid. Sylvando shook his head grimly.

“No, not right away. You need to keep your distance while we try to assure him that he is safe, and that you were not in control of your actions.” Sylvando responded, setting a distressed hand on his forehead.

“I…did not want to hurt him…I kept trying to regain control of my senses, but my willpower was lacking…” Hendrick said, his tone filled with guilt as he lowered his head, ashamed of himself. Sylvando sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

“I know, Honey, I know…” Sylvando murmured with a heavy heart, knowing all they could do now was wait for Erik to calm down.

Only then could the healing process begin.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvando takes it upon himself to doctor Erik up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe no one wanted a second chapter and that's okay. I still feel as if that's a shame because I feel as if the first chapter was the most intriguing DQ fanfic I have wrote yet. But the sheer lack of response and reception did not deter me from writing a basic second chapter as ya'll can see. I don't need others acceptance to keep going. I will not be deterred, lol.   
> It's definitely a subpar chapter, especially compared to the brilliant first one, but, I feel as if this chapter is needed, at least to leave people with some hope that Erik will be okay. I also want to adventure into other dark avenues of the DQ world and now I can do that without leaving this story unfinished, in that sense. The original plan was to write more of the after effects and recovery but no one's interested in this fic so I am able move on without guilt, and move on I will. I have other good ideas for the populace to ignore, I'm sure, but I'm okay with that. I swear, I'm not complaining. I'm used to my brilliant ideas going unnoticed, from my years of writing for Attack on Titan. (Okay, most of those fics were subpar, I know, but I had a few really good ideas!!) 
> 
> I'll still stand by the first chapter of this fic. I know what I'm doing and I know it's good, and that's all that really matters. This DQ world is expansive, and I can do a lot with it. I am eager to, despite the lack of a huge DQ fanbase. Numbers are small, they've always been small in America. In Japan, DQ is the top RPG series, not FF.

 

It did not take long for Sylvando to regroup with Rab, Elian, and Erik. He approached them steadily, already eyeing Erik’s disheveled appearance. His clothes had been torn during the earlier struggle and would undoubtedly need to be patched together with a lot of fabric, and quick needle work.

Upon hearing footsteps, Erik lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to peer at Sylvando warily. His wary blue eyes were swollen and red, evidence of his teary breakdown. Sylvando noticed the blotchy, discolored bruises marring Erik’s cheek, and lower jar. He immediately thought of the varying make-up he had stashed away in a bag that he knew could conceal the brunt of the fingertip marks embedded into Erik’s skin.

Before Sylvando could mention his make-up or swell-be-gone creams, Erik looked away as his face heated with shame. Shame was to be expected, and consequently discouraged.

“Honey, honey,” Sylvando quipped as cheerily as he could muster despite the grave circumstances, clapping his hands together. The sudden loud noise startled Erik, making him moan with fear as he cowered, clutching urgently at Rab with the only hand he could move. Sylvando frowned an apology at Elian, who was kneeling next to Rab, and was glowering at him for startling Erik. “You don’t have to be afraid of ‘lil ‘ol me!” Sylvando mentioned with a dismissive wave of his hand.

His encouraging tone was merry, and familiar to Erik’s ears, but he didn’t bother to look back at him as his heart began to thump wildly inside of his chest. The seeds of mistrust and doubt had been shot into him, making him wary of those he knew he should trust.

“Now, let me take a tiny gander at your wounds—”

“Don’t t-t-t-touch…ch…me!” Erik shouted fearfully, holding onto Rab tighter while terror manifested in violent tremors. Sylvando stopped his approach and retracted his arm, fearing he had been too forwards with him.

“Hey, yer amongst friends, laddie,” Rab reminded Erik gently, placing a hand over the back of his head in another attempt to calm him down. “Sylvando would never hurt ye.” His calm words were reasonable, and rational. Erik knew he should take them to heart.

_Everyone would say that Hendrick would never have hurt me either_ …Erik thought begrudgingly as the fear of being around people he thought he did not know well increased. _And even though Rab keeps insisting that I am safe, Sylvando isn’t like Elian. He…he_ …

“Isn’t this what you do to those y-young circus boys!?” Erik blurted suddenly, his fear morphing into a rage he felt as if he could control. Sylvando stopped cold as the accusation slapped him across his face.  His first instinct was to deny the ugly accusation.

_No. I am an adult, and I understand that he’s only lashing out at me because he’s terrified, and distressed_. “Oh honey, I would never perform untoward acts onto my circus mates, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to perform for me!” Sylvando responded earnestly, kneeling down in front of Rab and Erik.

“Laddie, we know yer upset, but ye cannae go around accusing friends of being untoward with their other laddies.” Rab chided gently, busying himself with brushing some dirt off of Erik’s shoulder. The sand peppered the ground in a light rain.

“I…I guess you’re right…” Erik relented grudgingly as shame colored his battered face. “It’s just…it’s what you do…isn’t it?” He asked softly, distressed to think that Sylvando might engage in sodomy.

“Heavens no, honey!” Sylvando refuted with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I am a lover, not a brute.” Sylvando insisted, draping an arm over his leg. “Now, I know a thing or two about injuries so if you’d be oh so kind to let me look at you…”

“No!” Erik shouted, refusing Sylvando’s request. _I don’t want anyone to see_.

“Och, don’t be stubborn, laddie.” Rab scolded, his voice firm, yet gentle. Erik shook his head adamantly, insisting on being left alone.

“Please trust Sylvando, Erik.” Elian spoke up, setting a hand onto Erik’s trembling shoulder. Erik shifted slightly to look at Elian, who gazed at him with an urgent plea in his eyes. “Please.” Elian urged, desperate for Erik to receive medical attention. The concern Elian expressed made Erik relax his shoulders.

“Fine…” Erik muttered, slowly turning around to face Sylvando. He kept his head ducked low, unwilling to see Sylvando’s face fall like he knew it would the moment he took in the extent of the damage. Sylvando clasped an astonished hand over his mouth as he saw the awkward square shape of Erik’s left shoulder.

“But that’s your fighting arm…” Sylvando remarked, distressed to see the dislocated shoulder. Erik flinched, and grabbed at his arm anxiously. Elian gave Sylvando another stern look. Sylvando cleared his throat. “It’s a good thing Sylvando the Medic knows just what to do!” He declared, showcasing enthusiastic bravado to help Erik feel better.

“Do ye laddie?” Rab questioned, intrigued by Sylvando’s performance.

“But of course,” Sylvando insisted, winking at Rab. “When you work the circus as long as I have, boys have a nasty habit of dislocated their arms.” Sylvando explained, pressing his fingers to Erik’s shoulder. Erik flinched, groaning in pain. “Now, now, let me feel what I am doing.” Sylvando instructed him as he gently felt around Erik’s shoulder, and upper arm, silently calculating proportions and distance within his head.

“If you hurt, you can squeeze my hand,” Elian offered, clasping his hand over Erik’s knuckles. “Or if you’re scared, just know I am here for you.”

“I’m not scared,” Erik muttered defensively, grabbing onto Elian’s offered hand as Sylvando pressed a little too hard on a tender spot of his shoulder. “Ow.”

“Sorry, honey, I was testing something.” Sylvando apologized quickly, retracting his hand. “Now listen, I have to pop your arm back into place. It’s real easy-peasy, kay?” Sylvando assured him, with a charming, confident smile.

“Ah, that does sound easy!” Rab was quick to join in—too quick. “I hear it’s rather painless as well.” Rab added, following Sylvando’s lead. Sylvando grimaced, hearing the blatant lie. He made no effort to correct it.

“I just need you to close your eyes, and trust me.” Sylvando told Erik, maintaining a calm voice despite their dreary situation. Elian furrowed his own eyebrow, realizing their calm words were empty. If Erik realized this too, he didn’t make any indication of it as he closed his eyes obediently. Sylvando frowned again, hesitating.

“It’ll be alright,” Rab insisted, snaking an arm around Erik to help restrain him when need be. “You’re in good company, laddie.”

“Alright, one fixed arm, coming right up!” Sylvando declared, forcing a cheery tone to his voice as he grabbed Erik’s arm. He wrenched his arms in a quick, decisive motion, popping the arm back into place as he had had to do with some of the circus boys throughout his life.

Erik screamed.

“There, you’re all better!” Sylvando chimed pleasantly as he stepped just out of kicking reach and clasped his hands together.

“Goddamn it!” Erik cursed, reeling from excruciating pain as he grabbed at his arm protectively. His face was ashen and covered in a light sweat as he panted. Elian gently rubbed his back, expressing concern for him.

“Oooh, there’s just one more teeny-weeny thing I need,” Sylvando began, turning to look at Elian. Elian looked up at him, narrowing his eyes inquisitively. “Elian, I need you to hop onto your little forge-thing and make me and Erik a sling.” He told him as he headed to a small cave where they could all take refugee in while Elian constructed a sling.

“Alright.” Elian agreed as he stood up.

“Wait, Laddie,” Rab called, to get Elian’s attention. “Let’s bring him to the cave so he can rest.” Rab suggested, already shifting a tense Erik around to grab him. Elian nodded and effortlessly hoisted Erik up.

“Ow, ow, ow…!” Erik complained, while his feet left solid ground, and he was brought against his best friend. It was times like these he wished Elian had a bit more grace, and flexibility.

“Och, laddie, you canne be rough with him!” Rab scolded, scurrying after Elian. “We dinnae yet know the extent of his injuries.”

“Sorry,” Elian quickly apologized, adjusting Erik’s position. “I just grabbed you—” He stopped, figuring out that that was the problem. “I am sorry.” Elian muttered, feeling shame spread across his cheeks.

“Honey, you’re strength is enviable but you really do need to learn how to be gentle!” Sylvando chided with a wave of his hand. “The poor darling looks like he’s going to flutter-faint!”

“Wait, what did I miss?” Jade asked as she hurried after the boys, tightening her pony-tail as she did. “Is Erik hurt?”

“Aye, Lassie,” Rab confirmed, while Elian began to lower Erik onto the cave floor. Sylvando stepped in quickly to help Erik have a gentle descent to the ground. “The Succubus did a number on him.”

“He wasn’t even fighting,” Jade commented, hurrying into the cave. “Does he need medical treatment?” Jade questioned, stepping towards Erik. Sylvando caught Rab’s eyes in his and waggled his finger at Jade, sending a silent message. Rab nodded in understanding and graciously blocked her path.

“We have everything under control here,” Rab stated, setting his hands on her arms to deter her from stepping around him. “Why dinnae you go bring Hendrick here, and you two can guard the entrance to the cave?”

“Fine.” Jade muttered, relenting. She exited the cave to search for Hendrick, and to lead him here.

“A sling?” Elian questioned as he set up the alchemy forge.

“I’ll tell you all about it, don’t you worry, Darling.” Sylvando assured him, moving to his side to instruct him on how to create a proper sling for Erik.

While they busied themselves with the alchemy forge, Rab sat down next to Erik and set a comforting hand over his arm.

“Yer alright now, laddie.” Rab assured him, speaking gently to him. Erik shook his head in denial. He made no effort to speak, reeling from the jarring pain of being moved around callously. Rab sighed and gave him the quiet company he needed.

“Aaand it’s all done!” Sylvando chimed when the sling was finished forging. “Thank you, darling. I’ll use this on our little incapacitated friend and then he’ll be good as new.” Sylvando stated, taking the sling. “Bravo, bravo!”

“We can help Erik now?” Elian wondered, wiping some sweat off of his forehead with the back of his arm.

“Of course, I know what I am doing.” Sylvando assured him while he settled down next to Erik. “Honey, I want you to cooperate with me.” Sylvando requested, shifting Erik to lay flat on his back. Erik groaned with protest and swatted at his hand. Sylvando caught Erik’s hand. “Ah-ah.” He tsked, lowering the hand harmlessly to the ground.

“Please let him help you.” Elian said, sitting down on Erik’s other side. He grabbed Erik’s hand, holding it between both of his hands. “Please.” He repeated, wanting only to help Erik.

“I just…I just want everyone to st-stop touching me…” Erik muttered, expressing his frustration in his tone.

“I’ll be real careful with you.” Sylvando promised, grabbing Erik’s wounded arm, to drape it over his chest. Erik squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into his opposite shoulder. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes as felt every movement, and touch Sylvando made in his effort to sling his arm up into a cast.

Rab draped a cloth over Erik’s thighs, to preserve some of his dignity. He then began to tell ancient stories of Dundrasil, to keep Erik’s mind distracted from Sylvando’s sling-job. Sylvando was gentle, much to Erik’s relief, but any movement of his previously dislocated arm no matter how gentle, made it hurt.

Once Sylvando was finished, he dabbed at his forehead with a fancy cloth. “There, your arm will feel better soon.” He sat back on his heels, resting for a moment.

“Good, I’ll go find Jade and Hendrick.” Rab declared, not wanting to be around for what came next. He stood up with some strain. “Be strong, laddie.” Rab told Erik before he exited the cave.

“What about…” Elian started, then stopped as he glanced anxiously towards Erik’s waist. He remembered how bloody his friends thighs were.

“Oh, that’s the hard part,” Sylvando responded, shifting to sit between Erik’s legs. Startled, Erik pushed himself up onto his good elbow. “You’re going to have to let me help you.” Sylvando told Erik who was already shaking his head fervently.

“He knows what he’s doing.” Elian tried to assure Erik.

“No, no way!” Erik shouted, trying to clamp his legs shut. Sylvando set gentle, but firm hands onto Erik’s thighs.

“Relax, Honey. I am not going to hurt you.” Sylvando promised, keeping his voice soft, and earnest.

“No, no, no…don’t touch me at all!” Erik yelled, panicking. Sylvando glanced to Elian, who nodded with understanding. Elian leaned over Erik, wedging his elbows in the space between Erik’s sides and elbows.

“Hey, hey, we’re here for you,” Elian said, his voice soft and quiet. “We’re just trying to help you, so ignore what he’s doing and focus on me.”

“He’s—oh god no!” Erik protested, breaking down into sobs as he felt Sylvando take a cool, wet cloth to his body. A shade of scarlet stretched across Erik’s face. “I don’t want this…I don’t want anybody to see…!”

“I know, I know.” Elian murmured sympathetically, running a comforting hand through Erik’s hair. “He won’t make fun of you, and he won’t tell anyone about this.” Elian assured Erik, taking his good hand in the palm of his. Erik squirmed and whimpered as Sylvando cleaned him up dutifully, and gently.

“I don’t want this…” Erik repeated miserably, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt everything Sylvando was doing to him. It was humiliating.

“You’ll be fine, dearie.” Sylvando insisted, using the cream he had Elian forge alongside the sling. He applied it generously to Erik’s body, and then pulled out a sewing needle, and thread from his pocket. “I won’t be long now, and then you’ll see that I just want to help you too.”

“We all want to help you, and we all want to say sorry.” Elian said, moving each time Erik tried to peer around him to see what Sylvando was doing. “This is partially my fault. If I hadn’t fallen asleep, this might not have happened to you.” Elian apologized, knowing he should have been wearing a charm.

“You don’t…you don’t know what I went through…” Erik muttered, looking away from Elian.

“I can only imagine…” Elian relented, and continued to stroke Erik’s sand-ridden hair.

Erik whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as Sylvando continued to doctor him up.

His physical wounds were being cleaned, and addressed, but even he knew the mental scars of this day would haunt him for years to come.  


End file.
